Good Vibrations
by SweetSpecialT
Summary: In which Skye can't wait to show Jemma the control over her new powers.
1. Version One

"Hey."

Jemma's head snaps away from the vial she is currently concentrating on to see her favourite hacker leaning against the lab door. She moves not-so-subtly in front of it. "Hello, Skye."

"Is that Lincoln's blood?" She asks, trying to glance around the scientist with a playful smile, moving herself away from the door and towards Jemma.

"N-no. No of course not."

Skye reaches around her, with very little objection she might add, to grab the vial off the table. She shakes it a little with a smirk. "So 'Campbell, Lincoln' isn't the Lincoln laying on a medical bed next door then? You're still a terrible liar, Simmons." She places it back when Jemma dips her head with a blush. "Did Coulson ask you to take this? Or Gonzales?" The scientist shakes her head 'no' before looking back up, suddenly realising how close Skye is to her. "Good." Jemma tilts her head in confusion but Skye just smiles at her, "c'mon, I want to show you something." She whispers, before taking a hand in front of her, grabbing a glass of water and heading to the storage room in the back.

"Skye?" She asks, as the door is closed behind her.

Skye places the glass of water down before turning back to her. "To answer your questions earlier. Yes I have made friends. And yes, I can control my powers." She proves her point by bringing the water out of the glass, using the vibrations to turn it into a spiral resembling an upside down hurricane. She then changes the shape to a sphere before finishing off by splitting it into waves that work their way back into the glass.

"Wow, Skye. That's- that's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." She remarks, unashamedly. Jemma looks at her confused again, a different question in her eyes and she feels herself against the wall as the hacker walks towards her. "You see, Jem, I can feel the vibrations in everything." She presses herself fully against the other girl, looking deep into her eyes. "In every _one_."

"Skye." Jemma whispers this time, her body starting to shiver and her eyes close briefly.

"And I felt it before. When you were with me." She continues. "But I was so scared and had no control and didn't know how to feel about it because I didn't know if it was just me, if it was just my new powers playing tricks on me."

"It wasn't just you."

"But now I'm back," she carries on again, "I can _feel_ it, Jemma. I can feel _you_. And it's exhilarating." She finishes her last sentence with her lips touching Jemma's and she breathes out slowly, willing the other to make that last move.

It doesn't take long, Jemma's hands grab the back of her neck and bring her in and she's not sure if the shuddering through her body is caused by the smaller girl or herself, but she moves her arms around Jemma's waist to pull her closer anyway.

Skye can't help it, she thinks, when she send a vibration through the whole of the scientist's body as she nips at her bottom lip, causing a moan to spill from Jemma's mouth before the grip on her neck tightens and she feels a tongue begging for entrance; which of course, she gladly accepts.

Her hands move of their own accord, since she can't really think straight, and before she knows it she's unbuttoned enough of Jemma's shirt to lift it over her head. It's not until she has to break away to pull it off that she even notices what she's done. It's also not two seconds later she forgets, when a mouth is back on hers.

She doesn't know whose moans belong to who. She doesn't know the difference between the vibrations coming from Jemma and the tremors running through her own body. She finds she doesn't really care, not when Jemma is moving her own hands down to remove Skye's top.

The hacker's fingers swiftly undo the button on Jemma's jeans. She struggles taking them down until Jemma giggles against her, pulling away and stripping down to just her underwear... slowly... keeping eye contact with Skye the entire time.

She feels eyes raking over her and bites her lip, both of their breathing the only sounds filling the room until Skye eventually speaks. "Professor Randolph was right. You are easily the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Jemma blushes again, her eyes lowering to the top of Skye's own jeans before she pulls her against her by the loops, crashing their lips together as she's once again backed up against the wall.

Finally regaining her self control and some sort of coordination, she removes Jemma's bra whilst kissing and nipping down the scientists neck and making her way down to soft, firm breasts. She sends another vibration through the other girl's body, sucks a nipple into her mouth whilst she plays with the other with her hand and she can hear the bang of Jemma's head against the wall, feels the blunt nails dragging through her hair.

"Skye. More." She hears the pleading in Jemma's voice and with a final pop, begins to make her way down the sleek stomach in front of her.

Skye's thumbs hook under Jemma's underwear and she looks up to find bright eyes staring back at her, a small nod telling her what she needs to know before puling them down, peppering kisses along the way.

She wants to taste her, she really does. She's right in front of a clean shaven, _glistening_ Jemma Simmons but she needs to be watching her, _needs_ to see her come undone by Skye's hands and that wins out. For now.

The hacker stands back up, knocking Jemma's head back, a 'hmph' sound leaving her mouth. The kiss is slower, deeper and if possible more intense then at the beginning of this but even though the kiss is slow, their bodies are frantic.

Skye has taken to sending pulses to all the sensitive areas on Jemma's body, keeping enough distance that the smaller girl can't buck her hips for any friction and she can tell by the way Jemma is concentrating extra hard to keep the kiss going that it's winding her up. It's not until Jemma mumbles a 'stop teasing' against her lips that she lets out a small chuckle and places a strong thigh between hers, pushing up just slightly, still not giving her enough pressure but the scape of denim against her is driving Jemma wild.

Eventually she hears a growl and her hand is shoved down. She breaks the kiss to suck on Jemma's ear and whispers hotly, "so impatient, Simmons," but does what she's silently ordered to anyway.

Skye sucks Jemma's bottom lip between her own, biting down the same time she circles the scientists clit. She groans into the hacker's mouth, letting out a lisped 'fuck' as her eyes roll back.

She's still sending vibrating pulses through her, only now aiming it straight to Jemma's centre. She can feel the half moon mark imprints being etched into her skin, pretty sure they'll be a few skin-cut scratches left after.

When Skye finally frees the lip she's been tugging on, she just rests her head against Jemma's and moves her left hand to bring the scientist's leg around her hip. She panting hard, the air thick and heavy. "Can I?"

"Please do."

She places just a small peck on Jemma's lips this time-as if suddenly realising they're her new favourite things-and slips two fingers inside. "God, so wet, Jem."

"What do you expect? You've been teasing me for the last bloody god-knows-how long."

All Skye can do is roll her eyes lovingly, pumping her fingers slowly, relishing in everything that is Jemma Simmons. The way some of her hair clings to her neck and forehead, the look of concentration on her brow with her eyes shut tight, the rapid rising and falling of her chest with a soft gleam on her breasts, how tense her biceps are as she clings onto Skye's neck and how she tries to bring Skye closer with her leg. It's _stunning_ and she's so lost in thought that her movements start to become lazy.

"Skye!"

"Right, yeah. Sorry." Her left arm moves up Jemma's back, the hand wrapping around her shoulder to keep her tightly against her and she uses her own hips as leverage to push into Jemma more firmly. There is no space between them at all and she can hear the scientist's whimpers, moans and panting against her shoulder when her head lulls forward to rest on it.

"Faster." The base of Skye's palm is pressing onto her clit, hard and _just right_ and she knows as soon as the hacker fulfils her wish, it won't be long; especially with the heat radiating from Skye and the smooth skin over solid abs she can feel against her stomach.

"Jemma, look at me." Skye puffs out, leaning back until she sees the eyes she needs to. She pushes her forehead against Jemma's until her head is back against the wall, but her eyes are still closed. "Open your eyes for me." She does, even if they are still half closed. "I want to see you when you come, Jem."

And those words, mixed with Skye's eyes, curling her fingers, the extra hard grinding of her palm and that long, slow, powerful vibration she send straight up into her; Jemma comes with a silent scream, unable to keep her eyes from rolling back until Skye coaxes her down with softer, drawn-out pulses and soft kisses.

Skye knows she has to rethink her words because this- _this_ is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

Finally unwrapping her leg from around Skye, Jemma's lets out a tiny whimper when the fingers slide out of her, but Skye wraps her in her arms to support her and everything feels amazing. "Skye?" She whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I needed Lincoln's blood to help me learn more about you. I'm sorry about the gloves, I never meant to hurt-"

"Shh. I know. None of us knew what to do, Jem. And we were all really scared. It was new and frightening, but you were trying to help and I have control over them now so I'm happy with how everything played out."

"I'm _really_ happy you learned how to control your powers." Giggles this time.

"I bet." Skye grins.

"Give me a minute and then we can take this somewhere more comfortable?" She moves her arms to circle around Skye's waist, resting her head in the crook of her neck and places a soft kiss there.

"Definitely."


	2. Version Two

Version Two of Skye's new Power

She doesn't need to look up to know that Skye has just walked into the lab. To be fair though, it takes her long enough, it's not like _Lincoln_ is going to be waking up any time soon. Well, within the next few hours she guesses.

Not that she's jealous or anything, because please.

She feels the strong arms wrap behind her before kisses are placed along her neck and she feels herself giving in but still tries to remain stoic. "Skye, we're in the lab."

"So?" Hands move up her shirt.

"Anybody could walk in and see us. They don't even need to walk in, Skye. They just need to walk past." She breaths out in a slight moan when Skye bites down on that spot just behind her ear.

"Don't care." Is mumbled back at her and she turns, her arms automatically moving around the hacker's neck and is met with that _look_ that she knows means she's in trouble.

"I thought we were keeping things low?"

Skye can only bite her lower lip and her eyes move down to her own lips before the taller girl is looking back into her eyes. "Missed you."

"Really? So you've finished babysitting _Lincoln_ and now realise you haven't seen your girlfriend properly in forever?" She squeals the last part out when Skye grabs her thighs and picks her up, turning her around so she's sitting on the opposite desk with Skye stood between her legs. The already dark eyes she's staring at somehow go even darker and she finds her breath caught in the back of her throat.

"You talk too much, Simmons." The hacker replies with that damn smirk. It's not long before it's wiped off.

Teeth are quickly clashing against her own and she knows her bottom lip is going to end up bleeding if Skye keeps gnawing at it but she doesn't care, all she can do is squeeze her arms more securely around the girl in front of her and kiss back just as eagerly. Her head and eyes suddenly roll back when she feels her whole body _literally_ vibrate, ending right at her core and she lets out a small moan of Skye's name. "Oh, god. That's new."

Skye's mouth wastes no time in landing back on her neck, licking and biting her way up to her ear. "You like that?" Is husked and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she lets out a hum of approval. Her hips are brought forward to the very edge of the table, her legs move to wrap around Skye's waist and their centres are lined up. It's just a shame two pairs of jeans are in the way. "I bet if I really wanted to, I could make you come just like this. Without even _really_ touching you." She feels short nails dig into her hips as another vibrating wave passes through her and she groans. "I bet you'd love that. Coming for me. Right here in the lab. Right here where _anybody_ could see us." There's a bite on her ear lobe now. "Right here when Lincoln is only in the next room." And it's whispered so quietly that if it wasn't directly aimed into her ear she would've missed it. It causes her to whimper and buck her hips slightly with a burning heat in her lower stomach, earning herself a chuckle. "You don't need to be jealous of him, you're the only one I want to be fucking right now."

"R-right n-now?" She stammers out. She can't even manage a response to the jealousy thing.

"And forever." Her girlfriend says, though her soft words are accompanied by a thumb pressing into the seam of her jeans, causing a hard friction on her clit and she moans out again. "God, Jem. You feel so hot. You aren't going to last much longer are you?" More tremors go through her, and she doesn't know anymore if they are from Skye or her own body.

She can only shake her head 'no'. "Now who's t-talking too much?" She hears another small chuckle and grabs Skye's jaw, bringing lips back to her own and she has to admit, even when they've been up all night purely just _fucking,_ this is one of the _filthiest_ kisses they've shared. She feels her lip split and knows it's going to be swollen and slightly bruised by morning.

Skye pushes her back when she tastes that small hint of blood and before she knows it, her back is against the table with the other girl on top of her and one of the hacker's thighs pressed between her own, grinding down in long, rough thrusts.

As she begins to lift Skye's top, completely forgetting where they are, she feels her hands being brought above her head, locked into position by one of her girlfriend's own hands whilst the other makes it's way down her body.

She hears more than feels her jeans being unbuttoned and unzipped and she lifts her trapped thigh up to spread her legs a little more, causing Skye to grunt into her mouth and buck against her, the grip on her wrists tightening. She's probably going to get bruises there too.

Skye doesn't even play for a bit, _thank god,_ and inserts two fingers into her, the angle awkward and somewhat uncomfortable but she's making it work, still managing to get in just deep enough and twisting her fingers just right.

She can't keep up with kissing anymore, breathing becoming too much of an issue and her head slams back against the table, arms struggling against Skye's hand, neck arching and hips bucking. She's a squirming mess, basically. "You gonna come for me, baby?" She's pretty sure she hears. Everything is kind of muffled but she's pretty sure she can just about make out what's being said to her. Her hips lift higher into Skye again. " _Fuck._ " Is panted next. "C'mon, Jem, let go for me."

"Skye..."

"I know." All she can feel is Skye's fingers in her, a body fully covering her, heat bouncing between the two of them and consistent vibrations running through her.

"S-so close." She doesn't even know words anymore.

"That's it, Jem. Just a little longer, baby." And she feels a few more solid strokes inside her before the hacker's thumb presses down on her clit, rubbing in concentrated circles.

"Oh my-" There's lips forcefully against her own to stop her from screaming, so all she can do is make Skye swallow her moans.

When she finally calms down, she opens her eyes to see her girlfriend looking back at her with a smile. "Hey." She whimpers a little when Skye removes her fingers, but her eyes turn a darker shade of hazel when those fingers are resting on her bottom lip. She parts her lips, letting Skye push her fingers in before she traps them in her mouth, sucking gently and moans when she feels the hacker's shaky breath against her cheek.

Her hands are finally released so she brings one up to move through Skye's hair. Her eyes suddenly widen and she sits up pushing Skye back, the fingers in her mouth making a 'pop' sound as they exit. "We're in the _bloody_ lab, Skye!" She lightly smacks her on the shoulder, standing up and redoing her jeans.

Skye just laughs. "Yes, Jemma, I am well aware of that."

"Somebody could've walked in."

This time Skye just rolls her eyes, moving forward and placing her hands on the hips in front of her. "But they didn't. So stop worrying." Her eyes are bright as she leans in for a sweet kiss.

"That isn't going to always work you know."

"Yes it is." Skye gloats, moving to kiss her again, deeper, before pulling back slightly. "Besides, don't tell me this wasn't one of your fantasies before the Bus went boom." Her girlfriend mumbles against her lips, then grabs the split one between her own, softly soothing the cut with her tongue.

"Whatever."

It's Skye that notices her first, neither hearing the door slide open. She pulls back awkwardly, raising her hand in a wave. "Erm, hey, May. 'Sup?" May just raises her eyebrow, looking back down at the tablet she was obviously paying too much attention to as she walked in the lab and walks back out mumbling something along the lines of 'Coulson owes me twenty bucks'. The hacker turns back to a glare. "Oops?" She grins sheepishly. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

.../.../...

"C'mon, let's get out of here." She grabs Jemma's hand, locking it with her own and leads them out of the lab to her own room. The door is hardly shut before she's pushed back on the bed with the scientist straddling her and ripping her top off. "Whoa, Jemma, what's the rush?"

"Shut up." And that's all she hears before that mouth is on hers again, hot and heavy. Her bra joins her shirt on the floor soon after and she's feeling very clothed compared to her girlfriend so it doesn't take her long to rid Jemma of her own shirt and bra, a shudder escaping her when the other girl's skin is on her own. She feels a delicate nip against her lip before insistent biting along her jaw, down her throat and along her neck until there's a tug on her ear, "you're mine," and Jemma finishes off with a hard bite on her neck.

It's going to leave a mark. Payback's a bitch. "All yours." All other clothing is shed quickly after and Jemma is soon rubbing her body and her hands all over hers in such a _delicious_ way and she's already _so_ wound up from the lab that she's not above begging at this point. "Jem, please."

"Patience, Skye."

"Can't. Stop teasing. Need you." She huffs out, racking her nails through light brown hair and pulling, earning a gasp from her girlfriend.

Jemma takes some pity on her, moving her hand down, still too slowly, until it connects with Skye's core, running one finger through the lower lips but not touching anything she needs to be right now. "So wet, babe. Is that all for me?"

"All for you, baby. Only ever for you." Her hips are trying to move to gain some friction, but every time she does Jemma moves with her. She whimpers out again, opening her eyes, trying to beg with them instead and bites her lip in the way she knows Jemma _loves_. She finally feels that finger ghost over her and she bucks up. " _Oh, fuck_."

"Good." Two fingers enter her and she makes a choked sound in the back of her throat, her hands gripping Jemma's ass as she tries to get her deeper but the other girl is having none of it.

Instead, she begins moving her way down, stopping at her breasts for a short time, before continuing down, nipping at the toned stomach and inching down slower and slower. "Simmons."

Jemma looks up at her and smirks, playfully rolling her eyes. "Alright, alright."

Her hands move to her girlfriend's soft hair, feeling everything in her body shiver when she feels a tongue against her with very light nibbles and her lower section begins to throb. It's not going to take her long at all.

The scientist has started moving her tongue in unpredictable patterns and the pulsating throb is becoming intense. Fingers are scissoring inside her and she feels a hand on her hips trying to keep them anchored. The pressure from the tongue on her clit escalates, the fingers thrusting in her are hitting her deeper and the tighter she's clenching around them, the more Jemma's moans are causing her own, natural vibrations to curse through her. Her girlfriend twists her fingers to hit the spot she needs and she's crying out. "Fuck, Jem, right there. Right there baby." One hand moves to the back of her pillow and she's gripping so hard all the muscles in her arms are solid. And finally, when Jemma does _that thing_ with her tongue at the same time she curls her fingers _just right_ at _that angle_ she turns her head to moan loud into the soft sheet-covered padding, her body stiffening as she juts against the girl between her legs.

She's still softly moaning, Jemma's fingers lingering, subtly moving to bring her down from her high. Her breaths are starting to get deeper and only marginally under control. When she opens her eyes she's greeted with a peck and mimicked smile and 'hey' as she did earlier.

"Hey, yaself." She pushes a stray lock of hair back behind her girlfriend's ear. "You should get jealous more often. That was ridiculously hot."

Jemma scoffs, "I most certainly am not jealous." She rolls onto her side, removing her hand and resting her neck on a soft shoulder.

"Uh-huh, if you say so." She begins sending small jolts through her girlfriend's lower neck, easing out the tense muscles there.

Jemma moans in content. "This new power of yours is going to come in very handy I must admit. But I'll still prefer to have just your hands on me."

"Are we on about a massage or sex here because-"

"Oh we are definitely on about the massage. Although I'm going to have to come up with a few tricks of my own now if the lab was even a small percentage of what to go by." She giggles.

"And I wouldn't trade your knowledge of the human body for anything so I think we're good on that front."

"Hmm, how about we explore my knowledge a bit more?" Jemma leans in to kiss her and she moans at the taste of herself combined with the taste of her girlfriend and starts to roll her on her back when Jemma's phone begins ringing.

Groaning, the scientist reaches over to grab it, turning it on loud speaker. "Yes, sir?"

 _"Jemma. I hope I'm not interrupting but Lincoln is awake."_

"Interrupting? No! Of course not, sir. Why would you be interrupting anything I mean-"

 _"Hello, Skye."_

She laughs loud and answers back. "Hey, DC."

 _"You put me out twenty bucks by the way."_

"Sir, with all due respect, don't you think it's slightly childish to bet on if Skye and I were together?"

 _"Oh, Jemma. We didn't bet on that. That was obvious. The bet was if the lab was ever... contaminated."_

"Oh my god." Jemma groans, her cheeks turning bright red.

There is still laughter from the other side of the bed. "We'll be down in five, Coulson." She reaches over her girlfriend and ends the call. "We'd better get ready. Please don't try to kill him."

"Once again Skye, I am _not_ jealous."

.../.../...

Skye can only watch Jemma with love in her eyes as she leans in the doorway, even as she is practically shouting at the guy she's 'not jealous' of.

"What do you mean 'why did you bring me here, Skye?' If she hadn't have bought you here you'd be bloody _dead_ right now."

The hacker lets it continue for a small while until she's had enough. She knows how to settle this. She stalks up to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Do we have a problem here?"

Skye looks amused at the shock on Lincoln's face when Jemma settles back against her. "Yes. But there isn't much I can do about it is there?"

"Not really. What's the verdict, doc?"

Just as Jemma opens her mouth to speak; Bobbi, Hunter and Fitz walk in, all with different looks on their faces. "I bloody told you, Bobs!"

"Actually I told you. It's about time."

"Fitz-" Jemma sighs.

"No it's okay. I-I _get it,_ Jemma. It's okay." He smiles his blessing, heading over to hug the pair. "I think I always kind of knew anyway."

When everybody eventually departs, Skye turns to her girlfriend again. "Wanna go and practice my powers some more?"

Jemma leans up and kisses her. "Absolutely. Oh and Skye? I missed you too."


End file.
